Within The Golden Hour
by LilyMcKinney
Summary: Every story begins with a dream. A Wish turned into visions, and filling hearts with emotions never imagined before. Sanderson Mansnoozie is no stranger to dreams, he is the Dream Weaver. He is creativity manifested. What happens when a prophetical vision plagues him for nearing two decades? What of the woman who has the ocean's swimming in her eyes?
1. Once Upon A Dream

**Chapter One - Once Upon A Dream**

Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling

It all started once upon a dream. Like everything starts, as just a simple dream. Created by the man in the moon, and set forth a plan of hope and love. A dream, that was given with the greatest intent; for one full of happiness among the lonely. A gift, a treasure that would ensure his Guardian that not all spirits are to be forever without.

Just a small, simple dream.

With cataclysmic consequences.

The world was far smaller than one could imagine; and children held a large populous of it. Sanderson Mansnoozie knew that all too well.

After all, he was the one to gift them the sweetest of dreams. For a wish, always starts as a _dream_. And those wishes, those precious dreams, shaped the future of the human world. The Dream Weaver spent countless hours. Nights. Pouring over bed sides, peering into windows, and poking around huts to witness them.

Some dreamt of becoming princesses, and caped super hero's. Other's dreamed of warmed food, and shelter for their communities. It all differed so, and he was never left in doubt that those precious, tiny, beings would be just that. Be the change their world needed.

Why, a girl in Syria had just begun her first women's rights campaign! He remembered sending her dream, specifically. One of boys and girls playing together. Without fight, without argument. To play without regard.

And it all started with _him_.

Of course, there are dreams that wouldn't become reality. Like those of riding unicorns, or flying with faries. However, they gave those children a release from their harsh realities. And life could be torment at times for them.

Those... _Those_ dreams were always his favorite. To know he was helping, in some small way, to shelter them from whatever real evil dwelled in their homes. And in many cases, that evil drifted from streets. Plucking their innocence, and twisting the children to its whim.

Tonight was no different. He was laying upon his back, staring aimlessly into the sky above him. Sanderson hadn't known he had fallen into a sort of lethargy, himself, until much later. With arms crooked behind his head of sparkling golden hair, his amber gaze slitted closed. A warm, and content smile upon his face as he retraced the days adventures.

Of the children who deeply believed. Of a game of hide and seek he had lost to a small girl in France. She was so proud to have spotted him, staying up late at night to catch the Sand Man, himself!

Oh, how she had beamed up at him from her window! Sandy couldn't say 'no' to her pleading eyes when she begged to play one game. Promising she would go straight to bed afterwards. Ha! Two card games, a short tea party, and a game of hide and seek, later... She finally wore down enough to be tucked away, into her quilts, and given a sprinkling of sparkling dreamsand.

Sanderson stretched his toes, giving a soft and silent yawn into the heavens as he nodded into his arms. Only expecting to rest his eyes, until a sprawling Slumber Land was laid before the Dreaming Golden Guardian.

That was when all changed for the short man...

And it was only the first of many, many dreams...

•°•°•°•°•°•

 _An expanse of water laid at his feet. Waves washing upon the glittering beaches of his home. It was breathtaking.. How the setting sun turned his golden island into an array of warmed rubys, and ambers. The sandstones reached high, sprayed with cool water of the sea._

 _He could hear the softened lull of singing, mesmerising as the merfolk's began their ancient songs. One, he had learned, to thank the moon for the rising and falling tides._

 _His feet carried him across the beach, and he felt the need to find something. Like, if he didn't soon, it could be carried away from him. Lost at sea, like many ships before._

 _Sandy felt a pull, like none other before. A sort of need, that centered upon his breast. Leaving him warmed like stones in the sun. Then.. A drumming, a light vibration that grew with every stride until he was standing just feet away from a form he did not recognize._

 _His heart rate sky rocketed, and like the strings of a guitar, the vibration swam over his entire being. A song unheard, but felt by the soul._

 _The brightest blue eyes stared back at him, and he was rooted to his spot. They swam with warm tears, drawing him into their beautiful oceanic pools. They held such love, adoring love, that his breath caught in his throat._

 _"Sandy..."_

•°•°•°•°•°•

He rose with a jolt from the comforts of his cloud. Gasping, and eyes wide. Fingers clutched the front of his velveteen gold robes, as worried eyes glanced about him.

That feeling! That lulling, drumming was still there. Faint, as if it was far away. But still there, vibrating against his ribs. Wishing to run free and trace back steps to where it truly belonged. Sanderson, suddenly shocked and confused, stared down at his robes.

What was it? Why did it feel so faint? Who was that woman? And why did he wish to see her again? Why had the vision of her hauntingly lovely eyes sent the Golden man from the Heavens, plummeting into a deepening pit of longing.

Millions of thoughts all came at once. Drowning the man in his curiosity, and his confusion.

It was the first dream he had, that left a longing so strong he was unable to focus on little else.

This first dream, of many to come. Once Upon A Dream, is a wish. For, all wishes start with a dream.

It had been nearly nineteen years since the first. And I can't put my finger on its true nature. I certainly haven't gotten any closer an answer, either! MiM stayed, silent in the sky every time I tried.

It kept me up at night, that insistent vibration! Not at all unwelcoming, mind you. Just, a constant form of confusion that always left me breathless. It was warm, welcoming. Like the feeling of finally finding a lost object. Or coming home from a lengthy journey.

It left me lonely. So woefully forlorn in my existence.

I had grown accustomed to my solitude, over my many thousands of years. It wasn't until that dreamscape.. Did I finally see how tiring it was. To merely send out visions, speaking to none, with not a soul to pass the time with.

I sighed, deeply so. Allowing the exhale from my nose, just as a sudden figure creeped upon me. It was swift, the chill that ran down my spine, as a mischievous Jack Overland Frost whispered at my ear.

" _Wanna have some fun?"_

My amber gaze turned to each of the figures speaking in front of me. None had noticed Jack's presence, or lack there of.

No, Toothiana was too busy chattering quickly with her tooth fairy's. Nickolas St. North was glaring at E. Aster Bunnymund as the rabbit began pointing a paintbrush at his nose in playful jest.

This meeting was a disaster, not one person could stay on topic. And without much contemplation, I nodded. Jack quickly jolted backwards, heading towards the doors on silent toes. I glanced once, as I followed, inching back from the three with a grin. They, so wrapped up in their own world, hadn't noticed until it was far too late.

I laughed, a softened tinkling of bells, as Jack dove onto his back. I peered over the edge of the band of dense Dream Sand, as clouds passed us swiftly by. The lad was lying upon his back, arms curled behind his staff, that rested at his skull. The wind riding male was grinning, speaking to me;

"I swear, five more minutes and I was gonna die of boredom!"

I waved a hand, rolling my eyes. _Its never as bad as you make it. You just get used to it_ , I seemed to say through floating golden images above my head.

Jack was new to being a guardian, and also a new close friend. The young man had a way of making everyone remember to have fun, even if it wasn't the best of intentions with his many jokes and pranks. Aster seemed to find the male both endearing and infuriating. Which was always a joy to watch!

Jack Frost had been the one to save the day, and I was forever thankful to the male.

"Hey! I have an idea!" He grinned wider, before diving into the fluffy white expanse of cotton. Towards the earth they had jobs to protect. The wind picked up her gusts, sending Jack with whooping howls of glee.

With curiosity, and sudden eagerness, I followed. Where was this troublemaker taking me this time?


	2. Dreams in Reality

Chapter Two - Dreams in Reality

Florence and The Machine - Dog Days are Over

No! Oh my God, no!

I squealed, loudly. The sound reverberating from the small park, bouncing from trees and echoing into the distance. A group, more like a stampede, of children wielding squirt guns, and water balloons stumbled after me. I chuckled loudly, as a whirling balloon was thrown past my shoulder.

I was winning. Several feet from the children, as I ran. Had it not been for my own clumsy feet.

A jutting tree root caught my flip flop, sending me to the ground with a grunt of exhaled breath. And those tiny devils wasted no time! Water was dumped from their buckets, balloons bursting onto my head and back, and those darned guns sprayed my face. Effectively soaking my clothing, as their gleeful cries rose into the air. Those little buggers! Always ones to catch me!

"No! Okay! I give! We can have cake!" I screamed, hands in the air. Trying to block the cool water, as they gave a loud, simultaneous cheer. They scattered like critters, each giving high fives and grins as they took off in the opposite direction. The only one left standing was a mousey haired boy, bright hazel eyes alight and mouth parted in a panting grin.

"C'mon! Its cake!" His small, eleven year old hand jutted for mine. And I took it, as he helped me stand. I brushed the hair from my eyes, as he bounced on his toes. Barely able to contain his excitement. "And its your birthday, so you have to cut it!"

Nineteen. Geese, it was a new year. A new me. A new future! I was hopeful, for the most part. The world was much larger, the more you grow up.. Options seemed infinite, and the hard part was finding one that...

Well, that fit me.

Would going to school be an option? Maybe.

How of traveling? Seeing the world through my own eyes, and not projections of televisions or books. More likely.

"I'll beat you there..." Jamie Bennett took off like a speeding bullet at the competition. While I strayed behind, at a jog. Shaking my head as the delightful child reached the picnic tables way before I.

The party was small, not that the young woman minded. It was well worth the preparation, and the agonizingly long wait for the day of her birth.

Ruby McKlinn stood at the edge of the worn wooden table, carefully cutting each slice of cake from the platter. A simple white cake, dusted in blue and white frosting. Nothing spectacular, nothing too loud for the girl. No, she was not one to have anything magnificent.

Hands carried paper plates to each child first, then to the adults. Motherly, in the way she presented the children the delicatessen first.

An elderly woman took hers, wrinkled hands patting her shoulder as a kiss was pressed to her temple. Congratulating Ruby on her 'special day'. And special it was, as a candle was poked into the moist cake upon her plate from another woman. Younger, in her late thirties.

"You gotta make a wish!" Spoke the woman to her left. Hazel eyes watching as the grandmother sat upon the bench seat. Mrs. Bennett, Jamie's mother. Ruby had been watching Sarah's children for nearly a year, and the woman had quickly become family.

"A wish? Really?" Ruby playfully rolled her eyes, as children dispersed with their plates to the playground nearby. Jamie had invited all of his small friends. And little Sophie? Well, the small blonde child was swinging at the play set, having scarfed down her cake in record time.

"Make a wish! And eat your cake!" Elaine, the elderly woman pointed to her granddaughter with her fork.

"Jesus, Nan! Okay!" Ruby was laughing as Mrs. Bennett placed a lighter next to the candle and lit the wick.

What in the world do I wish for? For a moment, Ruby was stumped. And, gazing down at the quickly melting wax, found a solution.

With eyes closed, the young woman took a deep breath.

I wish for love. Of adventure in finding it..

With a quick exhale, the flame was snuffed out. And the candle was pushed away by a spoon, as Ruby dug into the vanilla cake. Stuffing the large portion into her smiling mouth, as Sarah Bennett and Elaine McKlinn began chuckling at her.

Frosting was decorated upon her grinning lips, causing the uproar of laughter from the two women at Ruby's ever delightful, childish antics.

A simple wish.

It all starts with just a simple wish.

Jack, in all his mischievous glory, was pressed against the smooth birch tree. Grinning from ear to ear, as his pale face peaked from behind his hiding spot. Beyond the expanse of lush green grass, and towards a small patch of sand that held a small playground. I stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, at the group of children that began playing with water guns and balloons.

Oh! This was his idea of fun!

Grinning, my hands clapping in excitement, at the thought of seeing the small hero's once again. They had, just three years prior, helped us defeat Pitch and his Nightmares. And Jamie Bennett had been the one, the very first, to believe in Jack!

I welled with pride. They each had been so brave! So courageous in the face of fear himself.

They had grown! Taller, bodies more lanky than rounded like children. Just on the cusp of teenagers, really! Each boy was growing into handsome, small men. Even Cupcake had thinned from her weight! Looking more womanly, as she was the eldest. Now fourteen, and ever the spitting image of punk.

It was saddening, and yet.. Heartwarming. I hadn't seen them in ages. Only little Sophie, who often found me at night.

However, my pride was dashed in something else. That all too familiar vibration pulled stronger at my heart strings. Like I was suddenly close to whatever it was, that needed to be found. Yearned to be found. It tugged, gripping me in curious fascination.

"Told you it be fun," was Jack's remark as his hands softly cupped together. The all too familiar glow of blue formed from his fingers, and soon a perfectly round snowball sat upon his palm. "Now, just wait..."

His arm lurched backwards so quickly, I had to shift from getting knocked back with an elbow. As the snowball lurched forward in a rush of glowing white, it hit a young boy in the middle of the shoulders.

Jamie Bennett had turned so quickly he had nearly lost his balance, and was squirted in the ear with a water pistol, from his lack of attention. "Jack!" His voice hushed, just as the three other children stopped still.

"Is that Sandy?" One quiet voice spoke, and it only took a second for the boys to realize it wasn't a dream. Their guardians had come back, for a visit. Each took off in a run, leaving the youngest to sit quietly at her swing. Until, young Sophie followed. As fast as her five year old legs could take her.

I moved from behind Jack, giving space as Jamie nearly knocked the man to the ground in a bear hug. Little Sophie, however, barrelled into me. Swerving from the other boys' figures to give me a hug!

It was a breath of fresh air to see her! I had stayed late on many occasions, to tuck her into bed when she had fallen out of it. Or even to play with her soft bunnies, as she drifted off into sweet slumber.

As a guardian, I was never meant to pick favorite children. However, Sophie Bennett was it. Her imagination was phenomenal! And, on days she knew I could be in the area, the child always stayed up late to watch my work.

"Sandy!" She squealed loudly. I was laughing, pushing the straight blonde hair from her bright green eyes, and nodded. However, the boys quickly shushed her loudness, and I gave a confused face. A golden question mark above my head.

"They might hear her.." One boy, Claude, jutted a thumb over his shoulder. That was when Jack and I both followed his pointing hand to a group of adults. Three women, to be exact, who sat at the picnic table chatting.

I shrugged, but that insistent drumming rose in my chest. They wouldn't be able to see us, anyways. Not a huge deal, if they heard...

"Oh, come on! Adults can't see us anyways!" Jack whined, as Jamie gave him a gentle push.

"Yeah, but we don't want them coming over here snooping! They are gonna see us talking to thin air!"

"Not if we are all talking. Then it looks less... Sneaky."

Claude's twin brother, Caleb, spoke up. Giving his sibling a nudge, as they both began nodding. "Yeah!"

All the while, Sophie was tugging at my hand. Trying to get my attention, as my eyes settled on her sweet face once more. "Lookit! That's my mom!" Her hand pointed, and I recognized the woman immediately. Jamie looked so much like her, down to the hazel eyes. However, the other two women I did not know, but Sophie was there to remedy the fact.

"That's Nana Elaine!" The elderly woman who was seated, as another stood from her spot. She held my attention, then. The drumming vibrations reached crescendo upon my breast, and I glanced at Sophie as she was introduced as well. "And that's Ruby! She babysits me on nights mama goes out!"

The young woman turned, and my eyes never left her form. Oh, by MiM, she was beautiful! Her long, mahogany hair hung in waves and ringlets past her shoulders. Slender hand ran through them, as a laugh poured from her pouting lips. A pair of dark capri's hung low upon her waist, as her bare arms reached to the heavens in a long stretch. A bright teal shirt rose above her belly, and a glinting of gold caught my gaze there. Amongst her milky skin, was a simple belly ring.

But her face turned, glancing at the children who stood at the woods edge. And my blood ran much hotter. Swimming like molten lava under my skin, as it rose to my cheeks. Her oceanic eyes.. Those eyes I have seen nearly every time I had closed my own..

"Come play with me?" Little Sophie asked, and I tore my gaze from the young woman. Nodding numbly, as she began to pull me towards the swing set. Ignorant to the fact that had anyone else looked in her direction, she would be holding hands with nothing.

Upon reaching the swing, I had glanced at the young woman multiple times. Never sure, and yet absolutely positive it was she. The one who haunted my sleep with visions portraying many scenes and situations; all heartwarming, and leaving me longing for more every time.

But, she couldn't be the one, right?

I couldn't hide my eagerness when she caught sight of tiny Sophie, and began her trek towards the girl.

Sophie pulled herself up to the seat, without my help, and grinned up at me. "Can I have a push?" I nodded, allowing myself to busy as the young woman kicked off her sandals and sat upon the swing beside the child. Toes grounding herself in the play sand.

I gave a tentative push, as Sophie turned to look at the woman. "Can I swing with you?"

"Duh!" Sophie said with and ecstatic nod, before glancing at me. Knowing the woman couldn't see, nor hear my presence. I used it to my advantage; much to my own dismay.

The young woman gently pushed back on her toes, barely able to reach the ground. She was tiny, sprite-like in her height and shape. Despite her youthful appearances, she was well rounded like a woman.

"Why are you over here, Soph? Did the boys kick you out of their gang?" She seemed concerned, and Sophie merely shook her head. Silent for a moment.

"Nu-uh. I wanted to play with Sandy."

Ruby glanced around us, as the child kicked her legs forward. And she smiled gently, eyes turning to the girl. "You have a new friend?"

"I've known Sandy since I was two!" Oh, she looked so proud. Counting her fingers, and holding two small digits up. She was growing, so fast, before my eyes.

However, I was too busy watching this young Ruby.

"Oh, I see.." She replied carefully, kicking a pile of sand with her violet painted toes. Twisting the chains of the swing, to face myself and Sophie.

Oh, her eyes! Like staring into the depths of the ocean, itself. Swirling pools of lovely blues and greens. It was like home, and they drew me in without a second thought. I had left Sophie's back, and inched towards the young woman, hesitantly. Hovering just a foot from her frame.

Her chest heaved in a content sigh, and my eyes went there. And below. Admiring the soft curves of a woman, as if I had never seen one before.

When Sophie slowed down, she had turned to look at me. "Hey!"

That broke the trance I had been in, as I darted back to Sophie. Ruby seemed startled by the child's outburst, and looked quizzically at her.

"Sandy stopped pushing me!" She defended herself, and Ruby tossed her head back and laughed.

Oh, I could listen to that all day and night! Soft, light hearted and smooth. Like fine silk from her vocal cords.

"Okay, Sophie... " Her gaze shifted towards the boys who looked to be having another water fight.

As silence rose between them, I nudged Sophie. And the child looked confused as I pointed a finger at Ruby. Urging her to continue talking to the young woman. I wanted to hear more of her voice. Yearned to learn more about the female that had plagued me with visions.

But, the child didn't understand. At first. Until my dreamsand images rose above me. In the shape of moving lips; I was nearly begging!

Sophie! Talk to her! Please, for the love of all that is good, talk to her!

"Ruby, what are you gonna do now?" The child asked, innocently turning her eyes from me. I gasped in relief, and the young child only smiled.

"What do you mean, Soph?"

"Like... You're nineteen! What are you gonna do? Mama says she moved into her first home at nineteen. You are a big girl, right?"

No, not entirely. If the woman stood, she would only be a a few inches taller than I! Five two, at most! I giggled to myself, at the thought.

Her innocence made Ruby grin, as she righted her swing back to facing the child. "I dunno, Soph. This is a big, big world. I've been looking at apartments-"

"Wait, does that mean you'll move far away?!" The girl seemed to understand, then. And I drooped at the prospect. I had just found her! Was she to disappear, like dust in the wind, again?

"No! I can't leave you behind!" Ruby said in jest, carefully placing a hand on top of Sophie's as she gripped the chain. "Seriously, Sophie. We just moved to Burgess last year, I kinda like this town. I think I'll keep it." Her playful grin was matched with Sophie, and I left out a long sigh of relief.

She wasn't moving. I could find more about the young, beautiful woman.

Ruby moved from her swing, and crouched in front of Sophie. Stilling my pushes, as I peered over the child's shoulder. Watching the girls deep eyes stare up at Sophie Bennett. "I'm not going anywhere. And I don't know what I'm gonna do, yet. Don't worry about those things, honey. Just focus on being the sweet little girl I know you are."

The child beamed down at Ruby, but didn't speak to the young woman. No, she spoke to me. "See, Sandy? She is the nicest person in the world! Besides you."

I did see. I saw clarity in her words, and warmth in Ruby's smile as she slowly stood. Like no lie had ever spilt from her plump, pink lips. Lips I found focused on for far too long, as I missed the sight of her grin, when she turned.

"Well, Princess Sophie," the young woman began. And she dipped low in a bow before the child, "Will you help me eat as much of that tasty cake as possible?"

Sophie, now crowned princess, jumped for joy. Literally leaping from her spot on the swing, and cheering her way to the tables beyond myself. Just like a child, she had lost interest in playing with me. And I had no problem with the fact, as Ruby took her hand and began skipping along with Sophie. Sandals forgotten, as I had been so easily.

It left a longing inside of me. Watching her skip away, without a care in the world. One I had never felt before, as her frame slipped into a seat beside the child princess. I hadn't realized my lips had formed a smile that hadn't left the moment I saw her. That I was clutching the front of my robes the second she had sidled beside Sophie. Hoping to never feel that vibrating beat disappear from my chest.

No, I realized all of that... The moment she walked away. Without seeing me. Without saying a word to me. And without a belief in me.

And that left the longing and warmth with a new desperation:

I needed to see her again.

How long had I been here?

Well, my pocket watch says its just past eight. Two hours? Maybe three...

Was it wrong?

Certainly, in some instances. However, I hadn't been a peeping Tom, in any means. Just admiring the simple way she moved. How her hair, pulled a top her head in some messy fashion of a quick bun, traveled across her forehead. The way her mouth twitched upwards in a smirk, as her eyes scanned the pages of her book. Her slender legs cradled the novel, shoulders hunched as her frame curled into whatever story she had been reading for the past hour.

I had watched the woman, Ruby McKlinn, for the past (possibly) three hours. And she really hadn't strayed from her spot, as the setting sun died and was soon replaced with Manny. High, plump, and waiting for the on coming night.

Ruby had come home, after her party. Only to shower, I swear that was a window I did not peek into, slowly climbing into her bed. A mound of blankets the color of emeralds had been tucked around her waist. Pillows, gosh so many pillows, littered at the metal head board, that she had occasionally leaned against. Giving rest to her aching spine.

I wanted to wait longer. Continue watching the woman, as her arms rose above her head in a long stretch, and her eyes scanned the alarm clock upon her bedside table.

Ruby had quickly gotten up, crossing the room with bare feet as she turned the switch. Dimming her room, only to be bathed in moon light, and twinkling white holiday lights that scattered across her bed's canopy.

That porcelain skin glowed, and I was in awe of her beauty once again. I watched intently as her fingers plucked the book up, and set it upon the crowded bookcase near her door. Her legs, those slender and shapely legs, carried her to the window.

I reached out, pressing a palm to the glass as her breath fogged it. I wished I could feel that warmth, of her soft breath against mine-

No. This is not right! Spirits can not mingle with humans. And certainly couldn't mingle in those ways, either. . .

My hand drooped to my side, at the thought. That longing only grew stronger, as her eyes gazed up to the sky. I could see the reflections of stars in them, and I was left gasping at the swirling galaxies that swam in them.

She strayed at the window. Fingers curling at the old, wooden panes while her longing gaze mapping the stars. Ruby spoke, murmuring words that I couldn't hear through thick glass.

She was marvelous, as a pale forehead pressed to the window pane. My tentative hand rose, touching the cool glass with the pads of my fingers that she rested on. So close, yet.. So far.

No, no, please!

I pressed my nose to the glass, as her frame retreated to the bed. Begging silently for the woman to come back, but knowing she was gone. Soon to be embraced in sweet slumber.

As she laid her head upon the pillow, my hands wove softly before me. The glowing warmth of dreamsand flickering between my fingertips as I sent the first dream of the night to Ruby. My gift, to her.

Happy Nineteenth Birthday, Ruby..

It snaked its way into the cracks of her window panes, tendrils reaching her and forming her most coveted dream as her eyes fell closed.

"Geese! It took me forever to find you-" a loud, obnoxious voice spoke at my side. All movements ceased, as I jumped to the sky. Turning so quickly, and pressing my back to the window as Jack Overland Frost looked to me curiously.

"Uh, Sandy?"

I was red in the face, I just knew it. The heat rose, and stayed upon my cheeks. Damnit, Jack!

Sanderson clutched his wildly beating heart in fright, hiding the woman's body from Jack's peering gaze.

"What are you doing? What's goin' on?" The young man floated closer to the window, and Sandy effectively blocked him, wagging a finger as Jack held both of his hands up in defense. The Dream Weaver's eyes narrowed, warning the frosted male.

"Woah, okay! Okay..." Though his curiosity didn't faulted, and Sanderson was left looking guilty. Twisting his hands together, as his eyes turned to his feet. Slowly shifting from the window.

Jack gave hesitant glances at the strangely acting Sandy, inching to the window and peering inside.

"Who is she? Do you know her?"

Sandy glanced upwards, and thought about it. Dwelling far too long for Jack, as he spoke again;

"Isn't she the birthday girl? Jamie said her name was Rose or something..."

Sanderson shook his head, and in a sprawling golden script the name rose above his head:

Ruby

Jack barely glanced at it, nodding. "Yeah, that's it. I was close! How do you know her? Isn't she a bit old to be a believer?"

The golden man seemed to deflate at the comment, and that made Jack raise a brow. A knowing smirk growing upon his pale lips as the conclusion came soon after. "You like her? "

Sanderson had quickly shook his head, but the ever growing blush upon his cheeks only further confirmed the question. Jack rose both brows, looking in smirking disbelief at the giver of dreams. Who was crumbling under the unneeded pressure. His golden hand shaking to a fro.

A clear sign he was unsure of the feelings for the human.

"Can she see us? That would be a nice change!" He looked into the window, but the shake of Sandy's head and disappointed face stopped him half way.

"Then... " he was waiting for explanation, and Sanderson didn't know how to convey it in images. Though, he tried..

A sleeping sandman. Dream cloud above his head, as he pointed to the woman who was lost in her own dreams of oceans and islands.

It took a long moment for Jack to understand, "Wait. So your telling me, you've dreamt of her?"

A nod was all the confirmation he needed. And Jack peered back into the window, a knowing smile forming on his lips. Like he had a secret that Sanderson hadn't heard yet. "Looks like you're not the only one..."

Confused, the small golden guardian also looked into the darkened room. Where the dreamsand was forming a miniature being who stood upon a cloud with hands reaching downwards.

His heart stopped, before fluttering excitedly in his ribs.

"Strange. You guys never met each other, how do you two dream of the other?"

Sandy only gave a happy shrug, too gleeful to fully understand it himself. There was an ounce, a smidgeon of hope in her. Could she be able to fully believe in him?

"You know, why don't you try contacting her?"

What would he say? How could he try to contact her? He had only powers in dreams. He couldn't form simple dustings of ice upon glass and mirrors, like Jack.

"I have an idea..."

Oh, he loved Jack's ideas!


	3. Living in Silence

**Chapter Three - Living in Silence**

Halsey - Gasoline

"You can't wake up, this is not a dream," the words softly sung by a young woman as her hands quickly made work of macaroni and cheese. The box had called for one half of the melted, cheddar goodness. But, young Ruby added twice that.

The cares of her calorie in take long forgotten over the melted goodness.

However, the music from her cellular phone was soon forgotten.

Stomping moved the woman's gaze upwards, and she rolled her eyes. Sighing, as the pan was pushed to a cool surface of the stove. Turning the burner off, and quickly turning out of the kitchen.

It was a night that Sarah Bennett had requested Ruby's help, and it was a normal one. Jamie and Sophie had played video games, no thanks to Ruby who had found an old Nintendo system in her basement. Gotten baths, in Jamie's case a shower, and dressed for bed. However, the night wasn't over.

No. The children had company, unknowing to young Ruby, and their energy had skyrocketed.

Dinner had been made, but Ruby was too busy standing at the bottom of the stairs, listening to a squealing Sophie.

Jamie was throwing something against a wall; the rhythmic thudding shaking several pictures that hung in the living room.

" _Jesus_ , guys!" She sighed, frowning as her feet took her quietly up the steps. The first door she met was white, decorated in yellow crowns and pink flowers. It was open, just a few inches, and her eyes peered between the crack.

Sophie was then bouncing in her bed, a pair of old and worn pink fairy wings upon her back. Plastic silver crown upon her head as she gleefully exclaimed to her imaginary friend;

"Ooh! Help me fly!" Her arms opened wide, and her tiny feet took several steps back. Readying herself to run and jump.

With fear of the child's safety, Ruby pushed the door open. "Hey! **No**!"

It was nearly too late, as Ruby dove into the room and caught the suspended child before she could fully meet air, and a possible owwie. Sophie's bright green eyes looked at Ruby, wide in shock. "You can't just be jumping off of furniture, Soph! You can get seriously hurt!"

The child shook her head, "Sandy woulda caught me! Right, Sandy?"

She peered over Ruby's shoulder, finding confirmation in what the older believed to be thin air.

"Look, I know Sandy is your friend and everything, but its still dangerous." Ruby peered over her shoulder, at the pocket of air Sophie had looked to.

"Sandy, please... No more flying for Sophie, okay?"

•°•°•°•°•

I was so busy playing, I hadn't seen the woman at the door. The only other reason I had shown up at this home. When she rushed past me, I was left shocked still. She was a flurry of flying hair and skirts, as her nimble hands caught Sophie.

Now she was staring at me. At _me_! Her eyes had found mine, for a brief moment. Oh, those orbs could see my very soul! My heart, oh goodness, it fluttered as my name fell from her lips..

"Sandy... No more flying for Sophie, okay?"

I could only nod dumbly at her. When those lovely eyes left mine, I gasped. I hadn't even known I was holding my breath!

"You can see Sandy?!" Sophie squealed, and I beamed up at the two as Ruby carefully walked around mounds of toys, and a small plastic tea set, to the door. I was hovering after her, as she nodded.

She can see me! Why hadn't she said anything sooner?

Oh, no. Had she known I was watching her the day before? I certainly had some explaining to do!

"Of course I can see her! She's a cute little girl, just like you." Pushing the child to one hip, Ruby moves to the loud thumping that came from another door. Jamie's.

"Sandy is a boy, Ruby! A boy!"

 _Her_!? Cute little _girl_?! I stopped, staring at her aghast. I wasn't a girl! I certainly didn't look like one!

•°•°•°•°•

The small golden man landed onto his feet, and stared at his robes. Running his hands down the soft fabrics covering his chest, and down the gentle swell of his belly. Did he look too feminine? Definitely not. Was he just too short, and often mistaken for a lady? Never in his life. Short yes, but never a woman!

He glared up at the young woman's back, indignant, as her hands pushed the door open and stood in the door frame.

Jack froze from his perched spot on the edge of the twin sized bed. Jamie held a bright orange basketball in his two hands. Eye wide, as he stared up at a disapproving glare of Ruby. She tapped her foot upon the floor, raising a brow as the young man gave the ball one last toss to a closet.

Inside, a crash was heard, but no one moved to find out what had caused it.

"C'mon, Jamie. Really?"

"I'm bored, Ruby!" He complained, and the tired young woman nodded sadly. Understanding. It was early, and maybe she was rushing their bedtime. Ruby set Sophie on the ground, with a tired sigh.

"Okay, okay... Get your shoes on, you guys can play in the backyard for a bit-" It was chaos. Jamie was throwing clothing, and action figures across the room in search for his shoes. All the while Sophie had darted back to her room in her bright pink Pajama's, to look for hers.

"A sweater, please, too. Its a bit chilly out.."

The chaotically excited children rushed, in such a fashion Ruby had to take a step back from their doors. Effectively bumping into what she believed was the wall. "Oh, guys, chill! Wow... Like we've never seen grass, geeze!" She exclaimed, glancing to her left as another brush of something touched her forearm.

Her focus was on an empty pocket of air. She hadn't been even close to the wall! However, as Jamie's form gently pushed past her frame, her feet stumbled into something very warm. And very soft.

With a startled squeak, the woman jolted away. Stumbling yet again on her shoes, as Sophie darted from her room. Peering up with large, innocent, green eyes at Ruby's worried gaze. Which hadn't left the warm spot that had touched her.

"What?" Little Sophie asked, only to be waved off quickly.

"Nothing, honey. Let's head outside, okay? I'll play badminton with you, okay?" Though her eyes kept finding that empty space, not entirely focused in the child's interest. No, curious worry was what clouded her thoughts.

"Okay! Sandy! Come play with me!" She waved the ' _imaginary_ ' friend to her side, before taking off at the speed of light down the stairs.

Ruby McKlinn took one moment. Just a second, to try and calm her now frazzled nerves. Then, with one last glance in the empty air, she jogged down the stairs after her comrades.

Did Sophie call to the empty air? Or was there more to what she had felt against her skin?

It was pushed to the back of her mind, by then. The children wore her down, with all their eager energy. The woman plopped down into the wicker chair on the small porch, rubbing tiredly at her heavy eyes as Sophie bounded towards her once more. Swinging a badminton rack like a baton, as she nearly skipped up the stairs.

"Why are you mean to Sandy?"

Ruby was dumbfounded. Staring at the girl with brows raised in question. Wanting an elaboration, but knowing none would come.

"I.. Don't know what you mean," she said slowly. And the child then seemed to be in a conversation of her own. No longer focused on her babysitter, but on her 'imaginary' friend at her side.

"Well, she pushed you!"

"No, I guess not."

"Well, an accident always means to say sorry! Momma always says sorry!"

"Still isn't right, Sandy!"

The girl turned stern eyes to Ruby, who was left once again confused. She never had an imaginary friend, before. So the entire situation was new. And Ruby was not prepared! Not in the closest!

"You need to say sorry to Sandy. You pushed him in the hallway!" The child crossed her arms across her chest, foot tapping at Ruby's silence.

"What?" Her oceanic eyes widened then. Her nerves once again worked against her body. Hands suddenly jittery, as the woman shot from her seat at the realization of what Sophie was speaking of.

"You have to say sorry! An accident means you're sorry!" Like further confirmation was needed!?

She had felt warmth. Not a wall. Not a chair. Warmth from a soft body, in that hallway. It couldn't be…

No..

Imaginary friends are just that;

 _Imaginary_.

Ruby inched down the steps to where the girl stood. "O-okay, Soph... I'll say sorry..." She was hesitant, glancing around Sophie, trying to figure out where the friend was. "Where's your friend?"

Sophie only pointed to to her side, and Ruby tentatively reached a hand out, then. A small test, to make sure she wasn't entirely bonkers at that time. Maybe she was going out of her mind?

Or maybe.. Just maybe it wasn't an imaginary friend. What if what Sophie saw, was a ghost? And she had a brief chance of connecting to said person?

Ruby had read about such situations. Children were closest to the veil, it wasn't uncommon for their unaltered minds to find spirits.. What did those parapsychologists call it? Unaltered third eyes?

Her hand brushed air, at first. Then, a warmth. Something solid under her fingertips, like woven velvet that made her heart race in sudden fear.

"He's real..." The woman's voice was above a whisper, as her hand sprung backwards. The area beside the child flickered. Like heat waves on the cement in summer, it rippled before her eyes. It first formed two small feet that solidified like hardening wax. Soon, wide hips. The gentle swell of a belly, and two stunned hands that had been clutched there.

Her peering met with the radiating glow of a plump face. Lips parted in surprise, large honeyed eyes wide as the realization hit both parties like a ton of bricks.

Ruby McKlinn snatched Sophie so quickly, the child didn't have time to protest. Darting up the steps and pressing the girl to her back as Sanderson looked on in shock. She hadn't ever seen such eyes before! Wide, and the color of Baltic amber stones. His brows pinched upwards, mouth open to speak as he took a step forward.

"No! You stay right there!" Her voice shook, and the volume rose as the racket was snatched from Sophie's hands. Held in front of her, ready to swing if the chance was needed.

His head shook quickly, a mass of glittering blonde hair shook with it. And he leaned to the side a bit, motioning with his hands to Sophie, for the child to explain. Ruby leaned with him, trying to block any communication. However, Sophie didn't stay behind her; only moved around the young woman.

"You can see Sandy now?!" She excitedly looked between both adults, before frowning. "He's not bad, Ruby..."

The sudden commotion had caught Jamie's attention. And the realization was quick, of what was going on. He ran, as fast as his preteen legs could carry him, to Sandy's side. Moving in front of the guardian and looking at his babysitter with wide eyes.

"Ruby, No! That's the Sandman!"

"Jamie Bennett, I _swear_ \- "

"Listen! Just listen! We've known them for years! They are friends!"

Ruby paled. 'They'? There were more invisible people, who could only be seen by whomever they chose?!

Her gaze darted around them, both cautious and curious. Until a voice came from the fence that surrounded the backyard.

"Chill out, Birthday girl. You're not in trouble," a tall, lanky male stood upon the fence. Balancing on his bare toes, as his pale skin glimmered in the moonlight. White hair, like fresh fallen snow, sat ruffled on his head as ice blue eyes stared at her in a state of both caution and mischief.

His hand swung forward, a long crooked staff that seemed made of an old tree branch. Ruby followed the soft blue glittering tendril that erupted from the male, reach her feet. It swirled in Paisley printed frost as a glimmering sheen of ice formed under her brown flats. However, her curiously confused gaze did not last long. Just as her body shifted from one foot to another, they both slipped out from under her.

Ruby didn't have a chance, as her hip hit harshly to the old wooden porch. Knee high skirt falling at her thighs, as she sat sprawled on the ground. Groaning in pain from the impact as several snorts of laughter reached her ears.

However, one was glaring at Jack Overland Frost. Aghast he had though to do such a thing!

•°•°•°•°•

 ** _Jack_**!

My images flew from my sand at the top of my head. Asterics, and exclamation points hovering in my curse for the male who nimbly jumped from the fence with laughter falling from his own mouth.

I darted up the steps, kneeling before young Ruby as she tried to push her lithe body from the ground. My eyes caught at her milky thighs, and I hurriedly looked away. Reaching for her hands tentatively, coaxing like.

I met her frightened gaze, and I felt the sudden need to wrap her up in my arms. Wishing for the fear to dissipate from her face.

"I swear, Rubes! They are nice! You shouldn't be scared!" Jamie had spoken truths, and I was praying to MiM that she would listen.

Hesitation rose from the sprite like woman, only glancing between myself and the eleven year old boy. I could easily see the worry, and confusion on her lovely face. Oh, please listen!

And listen she did.

With eyes never leaving mine, the young woman took my offered hands. They were like silk, so soft in mine. I couldn't hide the grin from my lips, nodding in agreement to Jamie's statement, and encouraging the woman to do so as well.

I wished her hands stayed. They fit like gloves in mine, and left me warmed from the inside out. Helping her stand, side stepping the patch of ice that caused her fall, as she stared in disbelief at me.

" _You_..." Her breath had exhaled in the whisper, and I strained to hear it again.

It was a look I hadn't seen before, like she suddenly remembered me from years ago. However, it was fleeting. Her hands snatched back from mine, and I was left cooled and confused all over again.

"Why are you here?" Her eyes never stayed on me for longer than a second. Directing the question to a grinning Frost who was leaning upon his staff next to a smiling Jamie.

"Visiting old friends, meeting new one's.." He said with a shrug, and Ruby glared at him.

"Fun. What a wonderful introduction," was her dry reply. And I had to hide a snicker as I glanced at Jack. Oh, she was a ball of fire! It was unexpectedly pleasant! I stared back at Ruby, finally able to see just how much taller than I she was. Maybe three inches, at the most?

Her hair was down, and I could finally see the dark chocolate color up close. It highlighted in tones of red in the kitchen light from the window, scattering her hair in an array of warmth.

I suppose she had felt my eyes linger, for far too long, because her face turned towards me. And she stared, long and hard, for a moment. Searching my face, and scanning my body once. Twice. Three times before the gaze darted to the children.

" **Bed**. Now, please." Her tone held finality to it, and they both groaned in unison. But, not before they each left their outdoor toys on the porch and muttered their way inside. I waved to little Sophie, who was pouting her way through the door. Something I could not help but smile about. She was always the child to play for hours, and never tire.

However, it was short lived.

"Who are you?" Her voice faltered, just as that gaze pinned me. I opened my mouth, then closed it. Unable to form the images, as Jack stepped up to my side. To my rescue. _Phew_!

"Sandy..." Jack spoke for me, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry for the ice.. I get a bit excited with new people. Made it snow in Jamie's room, the first time he believed.."

"Believed?" Her hands caught each other, tugging nervously at her fingers.

"In us. Most people think we are just legends, imaginations that people had thrown about. But, we are all real. All of us." Jack explained as fully as he could, and Ruby was left speechless. Worriedly staring at her hands, before turning and heading into the home without a word.

Did we do something wrong?


	4. All Around Me

**Chapter Four - Explanations Are Beyond Expectations**

Halsey - Hold Me Down

I'm going crazy. There is no way this could be real! Mass hysteria, perhaps? Definitely. That had to be what was going on. I had spent too many nights staying up late reading, exhaustion could be a trigger for it! And I just had to listen to Sophie always talking about some Sandy fellow.

"Yeah, that's it..."

I held onto the back of the kitchen chair, then. Closing my eyes as I heard the back door open with a slight squeak, and close. I took a deep breath, before opening my eyes. Only to see two faces staring at me, slightly worried looks upon the two very different males.

"Mass hysteria. Its the perfect solution to why I am seeing two glowing men!" I turned, knowing full well this was not a perfect solution. And it wasn't a dream.

"Mass hysteria?" A choked laugh escaped Jack, and I turned again to send the man a glare. "You have got to be kidding me? And you dreamed of this crazy?!" His laugh only intensified as he hunched over. Holding his stomach in his gleeful delight.

 _Shoddy son of a-_

I was interrupted in my thoughts, as the smaller male flushed. A dusting of red upon his cheeks as he suddenly stared down at his feet.

Wait a minute... He dreamed? Of _me_?

"What?" I took a step closer, peering down at the golden man, who only looked up at me through his shy lashes with a shrug.

"Why don't you talk?" I asked quietly, using my voice to try and coax his own out of his mouth. I bet it was light, and soft like satin when he spoke...

However, my eyes turned upwards as a soft swirling dust of glittering gold formed a mute sign. I glanced curiously between him, and the sign. Before the realization made me both understand, and become disappointed I could never hear it.

"Do you know American Sign Language?" I asked curiously, pulling a chair from the table and plopping down into its cushion.

He nodded! Enthusiastically so, as he began listing off a number of words from his fingers. His sudden excitement bubbled in the form of jumbled signs, and large grinning face. Straight teeth shone back at me, and it was contagious; that Mans happiness.

 _Yes! I do! I can speak any language! German, Arabic, Latin, Greek-_

"Woah. Okay, okay. I get it," I laughed, and the white haired male perched upon a chair as well. Leaning back onto two of its legs, as his feet rested on the tables edge.

"Who are you two, really?"

"Jack Overland Frost!" The casually leaning male said. A wave and grin happened in my direction, just as Sandy began signing once more.

 _Sanderson Mansnoozie. Sandy, for short._

"Sanderson Mansnoozie," the name felt sweet on my lips. And it seemed the golden man found it wonderful as well, from the sudden dreamy grin upon his face. "Okay... Then why are you two really here?"

They both spoke in unison, and I was conflicted about reading Sanderson's hands, and listening to Jack's voice.

 _Well, Sophie and Jamie helped us three years ago. I visit Sophie quite a bit-_

"We got bored the other day at a meeting, and came to visit the Bennett kids. Sandy decided it was a good idea to play peeping Tom-"

 _I was not! I was only making sure you had a good nights rest!_

"Then he told me about some crazy dream he had with you-"

 _Not crazy, just elusive. I haven't ever had the same dream over many years. Certainly not nineteen!_

The two were trying to over 'speak' one another. And I was at a loss as the two men began pointing fingers at each other. Soon, ASL was thrown out the window for Sanderson, and Jack was having a one way conversation with his glowing dust like images.

"Hey! I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything-

No, you did not!-

You wouldn't! Aster would kill me if he found out about those eggs!"

"Hey.. Uh, guys? What's the problem?" I spoke up then. Conflicted about hearing Jack's side of the story, or just stopping the argument before it got too loud.

The two stared at one another, and Sanderson gave a swift shake of his head. To which Jack seemed to deflate.

"We came to visit Jamie and Sophie."

There was much more to the reasoning, I was damn sure of it. But someone, namely a golden man who was glaring at his twiddling thumbs, wasn't allowing it. I laid my chin in my palm, turning my stare to Sanderson Mansnoozie with a raised brow. No point in being evasive now.

He glanced at me, then the floor. I was going to get nowhere with him now.

I then turned to Jack, who was now tossing a ball of snow from one hand to another. Trying to look preoccupied, not meeting my gaze as he held back his pouting sulk.

"Who's Aster, then?" A change of subject. And both men seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at it. You're welcome, boys. But the subject will be brought up again, I promise.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. The Easter Bunny." Jack responded first, and didn't clarify my questioning gaze.

The easter bunny? Oh, man... These guys were a real treat!

 _He is a guardian of Hope, and gives it every Easter. New beginnings, new life with spring. He's a rather nice Pooka-_ The Dream Weaver was trying to explain, but I couldn't wrap my mind around any of it.

"Pooka? You two are seriously off your rockers, now.." I stared dubiously at Sandy, who crossed his legs 'Indian style' as he sat upon a rising cloud of sand. Why was I even doubting this? The man named Jack Frost, whom I had only read of in literature, was sitting across from me. While the Sandman was floating at my left!

 _Pooka's are a race of humanlike animals. Long story, really. He became a guardian when Nicholas St. North found him-_

"Wait. Santa Claus?"

 _Yeah! See you know of one of us!_ He clapped his hands happily together, and I was left frowning at the golden being.

"Okay, okay. So... Guardian's, right? And there's Jack Frost, The Easter Bunny, Santa, and you. The Sandman."

He nodded, face glowing in pride as he seemed to sit straighter.

 _And Toothiana. Queen of tooth fairies._

"And the Tooth Fairy..." I suddenly remembered I had forgotten to floss that morning, and felt guilty for doing so.

 _We are all the guardians that make sure the children of earth are safe. Manny-_

"There's more? Who's Manny?" I leaned back into my chair, still trying to wrap my mind around all the information.

"The man in the moon. MiM, or Manny, we call him. He doesn't ever talk to us, though. Only gives us some tiny idea of what he needs to be done. And we're stuck solving the riddles. That's how I became a guardian, when he chose me to help a fight against Pitch Black. The boogieman."

 _Pitch is an ancient enemy. I've fought with that man for eon's. He uses dark magic, tainted in fear of the innocents he plagues at night.._

Sanderson's face turned hard, before glancing at Jack who only dropped down from his leaning chair. "He's long gone, though. We defeated him with Jamie."

"Why would you have a child fight your battles?" I pointed at Jack, who suddenly seemed sheepish.

"He was my first believer. And Sandy was gone, we thought forever... He helped us find belief and hope in children. That's what keeps us all alive. Undoubted belief in Guardians."

I was silent, as Jack shifted on his chair. Rolling the snowball to me, from across the table. It bumped into my hand, as I hesitantly picked the globe up. Jamie was always so brave, but I worried over the fact more so now.

He was just a child, and had fought against an evil most children feared. I kept my own fear extinguished by adding fairy lights to my room, and keeping my cell phone close to my head; in case of emergencies that happened in the dark.

"He's a great kid," I said softly. Shifting the ball in my cold fingers as shapes shifted before its icy reflective surface.

I peered closer, as images of faces I had never seen before flickered across it. Showing of a tall man in red, who charged on with hairy creatures that could only be described as the missing links.

A small bunny had hopped quickly under a car, to be pulled out by the tail by some sort of black shadowed horse. No longer was the creature a tiny rabbit. But as tall as a basketball player! He kicked the made sharply in the jaw, nimbly landing upon his paws.

A flashing of green, as a woman darted in and around the darkened mass of creatures. Hummingbird wings carrying her so quickly, she had been a blur. Until her feathered face became focused on a swirling and glowing funnel cloud of golden sparkles. Out emerged Sanderson, grinning triumphantly.

I looked away from the images that had been just three years prior, and at Jack. He gave a half smile, and it lifted my heart a bit. They were real. Each person I believed in, in all my youth, was real.

I couldn't stop my grin, and my hand hurriedly tried to hide it. However, someone's fingers pressed to my wrist, and gently pulled it away. I looked up, at a smiling Sandy. Nodding his head gently as he patted my hand within his.

He hadn't broke my gaze, and that all too familiar warmth spread through my being. I was lost in a memory, in that instant. A dream that I had thought was long gone, as it bubbled to the surface...

•°•°•°•°•

 _It had been dark, so dark..._

 _The lights above the young woman had flickered out. Not a single street lamp had stayed at her mercy. She was frozen, in the sudden fear that gripped her._

 _Shadows played at the corners of her eyes. Of ghouls that wove their fingers towards her feet. Any, and all, imaginations went rampant in the shade. Cackling their amusement in Ruby's terror laden feet, now cinder blocks with each step._

 _The sudden heart escalation caused more glee for the demons in her mind. Each mining towards her, readying for the final pounce. To drag her away, far from her home, and into a dark abyss that was never ending._

 _A light!_

 _A single glowing orb had floated before her. Inching closer, hesitant-like. As. Grew brighter, closer it became. Until the golden man was just feet in front of the young woman, smiling down at her from his perched spot. Both hands reaching towards her, silently asking._

 _Every time she reached for him, she had woken up. An emptying feeling left in her chest, as a deep loneliness took a hold. Instead of warm hands._

•°•°•°•°•

"I've dreamt of you," the words came hushed from the woman. Hands quickly pulling from Sanderson's, and he quickly gave her space. Now hovering beside Jack Frost, who looked between the two curiously.

"You two dream of each other… And this wasn't your doing?" The teen questioned Sandy, who shook his head. Peering between the icy male and Ruby who stood from her seat.

"How isn't it you? You control dreams, right? Isn't that the job of the Sand Man!" Her finger pointed to Sandy, and he quickly shook his head again.

 _That's not entirely how dreamsand works. I give dreams, but I don't hardly ever shape them. That is entirely up to the dreamer..._

"Well, then how do you explain this?" Her hands rose, then dropped to her sides in exasperation. And Sanderson only shrugged.

How was he to know? MiM never answered his questions, and it wasn't his purpose on Earth.

The quick shifting of a lock stilled all three. And Ruby quickly pushed all the chairs back into their places at the table as the door began to slowly inch open.

"I'm not done with you, Sanderson," her hushed voice and peering gaze held him still. She was an adult, and he was held by her like a scolded child. Jack, on the other hand, had quickly darted towards the back door. Waving for Sandy to follow, who gave an uneasy smile as he moved far around the frustrated young woman, and to Jack.

"I need some answers! Why did you make a dream so horrid? To make someone feel so alone in the world!" She hissed at him, just as the older woman stepped through the threshold and hung her jacket upon a hook.

Sanderson Mansnoozie was at a loss, as he slipped through the back door. Ruby's saddened, and begging eyes followed him. Oceanic pools of hurt, from whatever he had done to her.

His heart lurched, and he only shook his head once more before disappearing with Jack Overland Frost. Leaving Ruby with pained eyes, having to explain why she had been on the verge of tears as Sarah Bennett closed the front door and walked fully into her home.


	5. He Has a Date

Chapter Five - All Around Me

"You're dripping like a saturated sunrise.." Halsey - Colors

A week past, and Ruby was growing tired of unanswered questions that haunted her. For a being that had seemed so happy and care free, the Sand Man was rather mean for leaving so quickly without a single word of her statement.

Of course she had grown a slight resentment. Despite the way her mind always found the shape of his blushing cheeks. How adorable he looked, peering up from his lashes! Of his bright amber eyes that seemed to find her's, in every single negative thought. The good natured male, even in her subconscious, chased away the resentments. Even his soft hands, that she wished to feel time and time again, carried her mind to another place.

It was early morning, when the young woman rose from her bed. Too early, as was heard from her disgruntled noises of disapprovingly stretching limbs. The sun rose in the East, as her figure slipped into the adjoining bathroom, barely bringing light to the Earth with its bringing of day.

Ruby sluggishly moved, at first. Sloth like to brush teeth, and yank her thick tresses up into a tight bun. Clothing was thrown from dresser drawers, each item found slipped on with new found glory.

Leggings that clung like a second skin. A violet lace bralette, one she often wore in such times. Last was a white tank, much too large, as with every movement the woman bared more skin than she intended. Not as if it truly mattered. No one was to be peeping on her, where she was heading.

She needed to get out of her house. And, slipping a pair of purple sandals upon her feet, and snatching up a multicolored mat, Ruby McKlinn did just that.

Clear her mind. Ground herself in pure silence. Unbothered by the nothing but the serendipity of Mother Nature, herself.…

Her feet carried her through quiet side walks, past emptied shops as she found a nature trail. Burgess had many of them, but the one she chose was one less traveled by. Silent, save the sounds of the forest that calmed her in ways nothing else could.

A road led her to three separate trails. And she took the higher one. Much in life, that much she had grown to learn. And quickly, too. From past occurrences.

Ruby traveled, as her mind clouded with the many faces Sanderson had made in one night.

The way his face tipped down, blushing at his friend's words.

How the corners of his eyes crinkled in smiles.

The gentle swoop of his nose, when it too, wrinkled at Jack when he glared at the male.

How he brightened! Face glowing, brows arched in happy delight!

Why had he plagued her so? And why hadn't he come back? Questioning the Bennett children had given her nothing but information she had already learned. Jack, nor Sandy, had come to visit them since. Jamie was quick to defend those actions, saying they were always busy. Life as a Guardian was tough, they had jobs.

Sanderson was a giver of dreams. He spent all time in the skies, and was rarely seen. Jamie had explained in depth of what the child called 'The Battle of Burgess'. How the Dream Weaver was fierce, as he was fair. Tearing through the 'Boogieman', scolding him for his trite behavior, and uppercutting the dark being.

Ruby couldn't picture the short male doing such.. He seemed much too kind. Too innocent.

Her hands unwound the circular fabric, and laid it upon the dew ridden grass as her eyes darted towards the rising sun. Why won't anyone give me an answer? Why is it always riddles, and dodging?

Kicking the foam from her feet, she gave a long stretch. Arms above her head, before her legs curled under and set her bottom to the prayer rug. She found yoga mats just too 'mainstream', and had found the fabric at an old garage sale. On a better plus, it was more eco friendly. Something Ruby found more important than not. It was thick, made of cotton and what she suspected was hemp, swirling in arrays of violets and cyans. A mandala; the circle of life to be specific.

Moons decorated its crest, and her hands laid palm down upon them. Deep breath in, and slowly let out. Ruby took one last glance at her green surroundings, before closing her lids to find a peaceful place of her mind that wasn't utterly lost in the Guardians.

Her chest rose slowly, breaths even as serenity engulfed her in a familiar embrace. Tipping the scales to the woman's favor, as the chirping of birds echoed in the distance. A song she found both calming, and uplifting.

The cool breeze carried the scent of pine, wet wood, and leaves. Ruby had found clarity in yoga, many years ago. Finding it relaxing, and calming when she was too rushed in busy life.

•°•°•°•°•

I hadn't meant to come back to Burgess, after that night. I felt guilt, the moment those words left Ruby's lips. For a woman I had only ever seen in dreams, she had a power with those eyes. But, she also made me realize something more.

I wanted a companion. Someone who quelled my loudest thoughts, and spoke with me in silence.

I wasn't just envious of others. Wishing to have what they could easily do. No. I wanted it.

Much like Cupid and Aphrodite. Much like a blossoming of feelings between Jack and Toothiana…

I watched couples curl into one another, and had wished for the same at night. My home was empty; no mermaid or seashell warrior could staunch that. It was delightful to have conversations with them! But was it the same?

Hardly.

Many times I was ignored, due to my own silence. And when I was understood, or heard in the sounds of wind chimes and bells, it was a breath of fresh air. But, never the same.

Of course, I had tried to mingle romantically as a guardian. Never really worked out. The leprechaun, Patty, was much my opposite. A disaster waiting to happen. And now? Now I watched a love blossom between Jack and Toothiana. As joyful as it was, it left a sour patch on my tongue. Leaving me longing for the way they stared at each other. How they brushed fingers when they thought no one was looking. Their shy glances from across rooms, neither making a move. Yet holding the other's attention.

It was lonely. I had only ever chanced looks upon the sleeping; and the children, obviously they kept me running. Always one or another who stayed up late, wishing to spot me and play a game or two. Much like Sophie...

I nearly always gave in, to them. Their bright grins, and shining eyes of innocence.

The past week, I hadn't. Only tucking them into their beds, and dusting them with the sweetest of dreams. Despite their pouts, I had been preoccupied. With thoughts drifting to Ruby.

How her smile lit up a room. How her hands always tried to hide her giggles, when Jamie and Sophie did some hilarious act. The way she snorted during heavy laughter!

Even how she sat, upon a prayer rug, at the edge of a rolling hill spotted with trees and lush grass-

 **Wait. What?**

I stopped my flying, peering over the edge of my dreamsand cloud, at the woman who was lost to the world. I steered the cloud closer, silent as a mouse, as the woman held her back straight. Legs crossed and palms in her lap, as she meditated. Ruby was practicing yoga meditation methods! I couldn't hide the swell of pride, at the knowledge.

On nights unable to find sleep, or even to project myself into another astral plane.. I had done the same.

That dark hair glistened in caramel from the sun. Her porcelain skin glowed in peaches, as the ball of fire littered the earth in reds and tangerines. Reflecting onto her cheeks, and dancing across her pristine white shirt.

I hadn't realized how close I had inched towards her. I was swimming in minty breaths. Her essence both calming and exhilarating as it swarmed my senses.

The woman shifted, and I froze. Darting to her side, as those graceful hands I held before, rose to the sky. The shirt shifted with her, and I was graced with the pale skin of her side as the sleeves had been cut off and snipped low. Allowing her more movement, as one arm curled above her head. Spreading the fabric further, as violet lace undergarments held my attention.

She was _flexible_. This I realized as a blush rose to my cheeks. Her bare skin left me wanting to feel more of it under my fingers. All of it. Each inch that was gifted to my eyes, and more. In what ways she could bend and twist, writhing in -

However, her eyes had opened. And in my frozen state, she found _mine_.

•°•°•°•°•

Ruby quickly covered herself with her arms, a loud squeak coming from her lips at being intruded upon. "Sanderson Mansnoozie!"

The Sandman blushed further, turning his eyes away from the young woman in haste. He fumbled with his own hands, trying to explain himself;

 _I was flying by. I swear! I just happened to find you- I didn't know how to interrupt your yoga-_

"So peeping on me was the answer?!" She quickly stood, though only stood. She did not take off in the other direction, only waiting for further explanation. Her arms didn't move, only held onto herself. Further blocking his perverse eyes.

 _No! That's not my intent!_

Ruby, suddenly on edge from the interruption, ran a hand through her dark hair. "Why are you here, anyway?"

 _I wanted to speak with you._ Sanderson then turned his eyes to the young woman. Unable to see anything but her confused optics that resembled tropical seas. _About what is going on... I owe you that._

"Okay..." Ruby nodded, biting her bottom lip as the man gently bounced from his cloud, as if gravity did not work with him. An astronaut upon the moon, he landed slowly. Taking a seat in front of the prayer rug, and motioning for Ruby to sit, as well.

Without any sort of fight, the woman did. Though her piercing gaze narrowed suspiciously at the Sand Man, unwavering. And they were knee to knee in their closeness. Soon Ruby peered downward; unable to meet his eyes. Despite probing for the gaze with his own.

"I don't know why I have dreamt of you, and I find it very unfair that I'm left with a ..." Her voice paused, "horrible loneliness afterwards. I don't quite understand why you would cause that feeling in another person. I would like you to stop."

Her eyes met his, and she was pouting. Like a child who didnt get their way, as the golden man held back his smirk. Sandy wished for nothing more than to kiss that bottom lip that protruded ever so slightly, in that instant.

 _I did not make this dream. That's not how dreams work. They show us what we wish for, or a solution to a problem that's plagued us. On rare occasions they can be prophetic. What humans call 'déjà vu'. Never in a million years would I wish anyone to feel lonely. Especially you._

Her questioning eyes held him, and Sandy realized what he had said. Quickly, with a shake of his head, he continued:

 _I think this dream was created by the man in the moon. Why, I don't know. But there's a connection with you, and I. What his intentions are, are a mystery. Per usual._

Ruby glanced away, at her hands. Then spoke, so softly that Sandy had to inch forward to hear her. The secret left her mouth, and the man sighed in confirmation.

"I'm tired of being lonely."

 _Me too..._

She gave a dry laugh, "You have friends. Friends your own age."

He smiled at the laugh, then corrected her. _Not entirely. I'm the first guardian. I'm older than all of them. And you have friends, I'm sure._

"No, not really. Acquaintance's, really. I moved to Burgess last year, and I just... Lost touch with the ones I had in Boston. They're all getting married, or going to school. I get a text once a week, really. One person calls me often. But again, the distance and life keep us apart."

Sanderson watched the longing reach her eyes, and he slumped in disappointment at the news.

 _Why did you move?_

"My Nana lives here. She needed the company, and I needed a change of pace. After what happened in Boston, i needed 'new'.

My aunt said I have dreams bigger than my heart, so why I came to a small town was beyond her." The memory made her smile, and Sandy was left questioning her further. Probing the woman for information that pulled every curiosity from him.

 _Your father? Mother?_

"Mom died giving birth to me, and Dad... He hasn't been around for a long time." That caused a crease in his brow, and the golden man gave a soft, silent sigh.

It was more often than naught. He had visited children who lost one, of both, parents. Sanderson couldn't imagine how lonely life could be, without them.

 _Well... We are friends, right?_

"Friends dream about each other?" She chuckled, glancing up at him as her lips turned up in a sly smile. Sanderson couldn't help but grin right back, rolling his eyes playfully.

"I dunno.. I still know nothing about you. For all I know you've been watching me since I woke up this morning."

Her playfulness was a breath of fresh air, and it left him both relieved and full of worry.

 _I have not! I happened by-_

"Oh, yeah. _Happened_ by! Sorry!" Her hands rose in mock self defense, and Sandy swatted at them.

 _Then what do you want to know? I'll be honest, if you will._

"What? You want to play twenty questions?" She joked, shifting one leg. Allowing it to stretch out, as she leaned back on her hands. _Oh, she was flexible!_

Sandy watched the slender appendage, as Ruby rectified what she believed to be curiosity. "My foot is asleep..."

He laughed, and Ruby was in awe. He sounded like bells! Tinkling and chiming in a softened symphony. She wanted to hear more of the noises the man could make! If he giggled like a child, was it a higher pitch? If crying, was it like the chimes of Notre Dame?

"That's beautiful!" But, when his smiling face met hers once more, Ruby realized she had said the thought aloud. "Your laugh. It's... Lovely! Its a beautiful sound..."

Sanderson hadn't thought of it before, and was pleasantly surprised she enjoyed it. The red dusting her cheeks, at that moment, was what he was admiring. And slick was the man who poked one blushing softness;

 _That's beautiful._

Ruby sat dumbfounded. No one had called her beautiful. Friends, family, ex boyfriends, yes. But never someone whom she did not know. Her eyes turned away, and Sanderson believed he had said something wrong. He had been _too_ bold!

"Hardly beautiful, Sandy." He wanted to argue with what she had said, hands raising to deflate the bubble of self doubt she had created, until Ruby spoke again. "Okay, I'll ask a question first. And then you. But you have to answer honestly, no jokes like Frost..."

He nodded quickly, eager to know more about the lovely young woman in front of him.

"How old are you?"

Oh, gosh... He went as far back as he could, and still couldn't put a number on his age. Frowning, and then shrugging at a disappointed Ruby. _I've lost count. I was seventeen when I joined the Star Captains. Twenty five when I caught one of the last rogue stars. Twenty eight when I fell to earth..._

"Star captains?"

He wagged a playful finger at her. _My turn._

Ruby gave a huff, but was smiling. Clearly not as upset as she wanted to be.

 _What is your dream about?_

Then young woman took a moment to think about the dream again. "It's just the same thing over and over again. I'm walking down the street, and all the streetlights go out. Its dark, like just pitch black out. I can't see anything, and I get paranoid. I can feel my anxiety rising, heart rate rising. And I swear there's something out there, trying to get me. But," she paused and shifted once more. Sitting cross legged once again," I see a light. It comes closer, and closer until I see you. And you are there, reaching for me.. Then I wake up. Every time."

He nearly regretted asking, at the amount of fear she had when speaking of the dream. Sandy couldn't stand to see the fear in her oceanic hues. He hoped to never see it again.

 _Why are you scared of the dark?_

Ruby leaned forward, and wagged her finger at him. Barely brushing his nose as she tutted. "My turn, Sanderson. What are Star Captains?"

He grinned, snatching her hand and holding it a second longer than intended. In which she only chuckled about. "Give me details! What are Star Captains?"

 _I'm not from Earth. I was born in the constellation Zeus, just a few light years from your solar system._

"Shut up!" Her excited voice stopped me, and she leaned forward on her elbows. Inching forward to examine my story. I stopped all sign language, at her eager excitement. "Not literally... Tell me more!"

 _Anyways, interrupting inertia!_ Ruby chuckled, and Sandy was able to grin. _I was a Star Captain in The Golden Age. I worked for The Tsar and Tsarina, who once piloted a ship called the Moon Clipper. Which is what you see every night when the moon is full. The remnants of that ship, and their only child, MiM. Well, The League of Star Captains caught shooting stars; our job was to fulfill every wish made of those stars, and prevent any serious collisions. Like planets, and other solar systems that held life._

 _It was… a marvelous job! I soared the solar systems of endless space. It wasn't until I wrangled one star, that things changed.._

 _Stars have personalities. I know, strange.._ He paused to snicker at Ruby's confused face.

 _There was one rogue star, than no one else could catch. Not a soul on my team could! So, with some planning.. I did. She was furious! Bucking this way and that, trying to knock me and my ship off of her!_

 _After a while, the star let me ride with her. Never quite letting me steer, but just.. Driving with her. As time passed, I found her name. And with it, her dream._

 _It was far too late when I realized that inside of the star, was a child. Her name was Emily Jane, and her father had been a great man within the Golden Age._

 _Kozmotis Pitchiner, a war general I knew in story and slight chance meetings. But.. He was not the same man._

 _You see, there were dangers in the Golden Age. Dream Pirates who plundered and pillaged stars. He had become one of them.. And Emily Jane wished only to be free of him, and his evil._

 _So, while riding and talking, we had settled into a Dream Pirate trap. With Pitch as its leader._

 _He shot harpoons, and took down my ship. It was easily done, with our struggling. I pleaded with him, to take mercy on his child. But… he didn't believe me. Said his wife and child were long dead.._

 _I crashed to Earth with Emily Jane and her star. That was when MiM found me… I was asleep on an island, when I heard the little Tsar's wish,_

 _"I wish you would help."_

 _That was the day I became a Guardian. I took an oath, that I carry every day._

Ruby was in awestruck. Mouth parted, and eyes collecting saddened tears. For Emily Jane, who had crashed to Earth. For Sandy, who lost all of his life. "So… you're technically not human."

His mass of spiked, glittering hair shook.

 _Nope_.

"What do you have that is different from humans? What happened to Emily Jane? How did Pitch come to Earth!?" Ruby was spouting questions faster than the Golden man could answer!

 _There's no difference. Not really._

 _She is also a spirit, now. Who you know as Mother Nature. Very strange, and easily angered woman now. Not that that's changed._

The man rolled his eyes at the thought. Emily Jane was always one to find disobedience as a child, it suited her so. However, he still visited the woman. Once every decade or so.

"Do you have an extra lobe to your brain?" Ruby questioned, again. Still curious if there was a difference between herself and the extraterrestrial.

 _Nope_.

"Then how did you learn all those languages? I mean, you have to have something extra!"

Sanderson laughed, running a hand down his face. _No. I learnt over time, just like it took time for you to learn ASL. I have had a long, long time to learn. And still am. There's no difference between you, and me. Besides the fact that I am a spirit, and you are mortal._

Mortal. That word hung like pepper on his fingers, but Ruby didn't notice. She was too much in awe, dubious awe, that there had to be a bigger difference. When she gave him her disbelief, yet again, he took her hand mid sentence. Placing it on his beating chest, and nodding.

"You probably have three hearts or some-"

 _One heart. We are nearly identical._

Ruby McKlinn held her palm to his chest, biting her lip as she tried to silence the sudden rush of blood to her cheeks. He was right, she only felt one heart beat. And it mimicked her own. It held a warmth under her fingers, and Ruby was hesitant to pull away. Comforted by it.

But, to much of both of their disappointments, she did.

"Your turn..."

Sanderson had to think. He had been lost in the sudden flooding warmth, and lost track of their conversation. However, the question never came from him. A sudden up beat song echoed around them, and Ruby was turning to grab the small bag behind her. A phone was pulled out, and she sighed.

 _What?_

"Its just my alarm. I have an hour to get back, shower and get ready for work..." Sandy deflated, disappointed the young woman had to leave so soon. He hadn't learnt a smidgen of what he wanted to from her. She had effectively made it so, in his stories about a previous life.

Ruby stood, slowly. Rolling the rug and tugging it in half as she slipped it into the sack. Half of if poking from the opening as she slung it over one shoulder. Sandy was quick to stand, as well. Trying to hide his sorrow, and failing as the young woman turned her gaze to his.

"What's wrong?" The Dream Giver was slouched. Lips pouting, while his downcast eyes trailed the blades of grass. Until she spoke, did he brighten. That innocent and all knowing smile upon his plump face.

 _When can I see you again?_

It poured from his hands before any second thought stopped him. And Ruby shyly glanced away, lingering in the tree line. "I dunno... I work Mondays through Wednesday, sometimes I babysit on Saturday's..."

 _Well... How about we meet in the mornings? I can be here at four a.m. Every day_.

He was eager, maybe too much so. Though, Ruby found no fault in it. Instead, she gave it a good thought. "You'd be asking me to wake up really early. I barely sleep as is.." It was a joke, and Sanderson hadn't caught onto that fact. Hurriedly replying to her before she made another excuse.

 _Five? I'll make sure to get you to sleep at a reasonable hour-_

"Five is fine, Sandy. I was only teasing..." He visibly relaxed, and gave a relieved sigh. Cheeks puffing at the exhale. "You want to meet here? What days?"

 _Every day? Would that work for you? Here is just fine. Anywhere, really. I can meet you at your house, we can walk here..._

He bounced lightly on his toes, biting back the excitement that threatened to burst from him.

Ruby only chuckled, nodding gently in agreement. "Okay. Every day. At five. Sounds like a date, Sanderson..."

 _A date_...

He was floored by the words, and yet his grin spread. Parting his mouth in a huge, excited smile with ecstatic nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow then.." Ruby seemed to contemplate something, before giving a short wave as she turned and began walking back down the hill and towards the path she had taken there.

"If you are late, don't expect me to wait! I'm a busy chick, Star Captain!" It was called over a slender shoulder playfully. Her frame disappearing around the bend of trees, as Sanderson Mansnoozie stood in awe.

 _I have a date_...


	6. Update

**So...**

 **This story was not abandoned in any way, shape or form. However, i write all of my stories on a tablet...**

 **And, unfortunately, that tablet crashed. Leaving me with nothing. My kindle hadn't been backed up, and I lost _everything_. In fact, this story was completed. A total of forty-six chapters, close to two thousand words per chapter.**

 **;-;**

 **I have a new tablet, now. And am working on an entirely new story. Yes, this too is a Sandy fanfic. So, I will be rewriting these lost chapters for everyone. I hate leaving anything unfinished. And, we all deserve to knos what happens with Ruby and Sandy!**

 **My deepest apologies to everyone. By the end of next week, I promise, I will have more for you to read for _Within The Golden Hour_.**

 **Perhaps, I'll also post my new fic.. There isn't nearly enough Dream Weaver love on here.**

 **-**

 **The Author**


End file.
